


A Change of Scenery

by theladyscribe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: "You sure about this, Rogers? No one would blame you if you wanted to stay here."





	A Change of Scenery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/gifts).



"All set," Steve said, closing the truck hatch with a decisive click.

"You sure about this, Rogers?" Natasha asked. "DC, working with SHIELD -- no one would blame you if you wanted to stay here."

Steve inhaled, taking in the early morning smell and sounds of the city. Brooklyn was just waking up: the early commuters walking to the train, bagel shops setting out the first batch of the day, the garbage truck making its rounds. It was home, but it wasn't his home anymore.

"Yeah," he said, putting confidence behind his words. "A change of scenery will do me good."


End file.
